Not Sparky's Fight To Fight
by frostyfreezyfreeze54
Summary: Sometimes, it's for the best to bite your tongue and not get involved in fights. Other times, it's best to defend yourself in fights. That's what Sparky and RK had to learn.


_Thank You, Heavenly_

Theme Song: "Let It Roll" by Divide The Day

SEASON 1

EPISODE 18

Segway Segment: Buster Says...

Airdate: August 17, 2013

Title: Not Sparky's Fight To Fight

SCENE 1

The MacDougal Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

WADE: So, I was eating Honey Nut Cheerios last night, and...

BUSTER: Yes, I feel the same way!

WADE: Um, OK? Anyway, I was eating the cereal, and I found something I couldn't believe...

BUSTER: Really? That's SO cool!

WADE: I thought so.

SPARKY: So what did you find in your cereal?

WADE: A retainer. The size of a mouse.

SPARKY: Ewwww. Why would a cereal company put a retainer in there and not know?

WADE: It's one of those weirdo mysteries. I'm preparing to get compensated for it by the end of the week. And the guy that dropped the retainer is now on probation.

SPARKY: Wow.

BUSTER: Are you kidding me? That's what I thought too!

WADE: Who the (bleep) is Buster talking to?

SPARKY: Beats me. But I know it's a celebrity. He's been collecting phone numbers of people in the entertainment business ever since his birthday.

WADE: Cool. Hey Buster. (no comment) Buster. (still no comment) BUSTER, YOU JACKASS!

BUSTER: What? I'm on the phone with one of the world's hottest actresses today.

WADE: Oh yeah? Who?

BUSTER: Why don't you introduce yourself to her?

WADE: Hello, who is this? Look, I don't care who you are or what you've done, you're interrupting my story. No way. No freaking way. Yes, yes, I loved you in the first movie. Hell yeah, I ordered tickets to the second movie online. Scouts Honor. Yes, well, the ladies always tell me I have a sense of humor...

BUSTER: GIVE ME THAT BACK! Hello? Yeah, Wade's cool.

(Buster goes home)

SPARKY: Who was it?

WADE: CGM.

SPARKY: CGM? What's that, an oil company?

WADE: Chloe Grace Moretz, dammit! Seriously, go on Tumblr or something.

SPARKY: Wait. That girl from _Kick-Ass?_

WADE: Yeah. And _Kick-Ass 2. _Dear Lord, she is so sexy as Hit-Girl.

SPARKY: Ha-ha, you have a crush on a superhero.

WADE: A superheroine! And let me dream.

SPARKY: Yeah, I'm sorry. Just the thought of a 16-year-old actress jumping into your fourth-grade arms is kind of laughable.

WADE: Hey, it could happen.

SPARKY: Yeah, and Justin Bieber will stop embarrassing himself.

RK: Unbelievable! I have never been so disrespected in my life!

WADE: You want to take a bet?

SPARKY: What happened, RK?

RK: Sanna was going on about One Direction again, and she called them the greatest boy band of all-time.

WADE: Oh no. Wait, I thought Sanna liked The Wanted.

RK: No, she said it was just a phase. Anyway, I said that not only have they been relevant for just two years, but without *NSYNC, there would be no One Direction to go on about.

SPARKY: Does this story have a happy ending?

RK: Sparky, shut up, I'm rambling.

(Sparky gives RK a "This nigga done lost his mind" look)

RK: Anyway, I defended *NSYNC for a half-hour. I said that your little British boy bands would be nothing without them. She said that *NSYNC is old news and One Direction is the future of music.

WADE: Your talking is giving me a lobotomy.

RK: OK, whatever, you two. You don't want to sit there and listen, there are plenty of other people that care.

SPARKY: Who in the world would care about this discussion?

RK: KG and Mr. Tuxedo Pants. THAT'S WHO!

(RK slams the door shut)

WADE: I did enough work last time with those two. Sparky, they're your headache now.

SPARKY: What? Wade, you know how I feel about getting involved in arguments. They force me to pick a side, and I end up hurting someone when I didn't mean to. It's just like Twix. There's no difference between Left Twix and Right Twix. THERE'S NO (BLEEP) DIFFERENCE!

WADE: Sparky...

SPARKY: Granted, Left Twix FLOWS caramel and chocolate onto cookie, while Right Twix CASCADES caramel and chocolate onto cookie...

WADE: Sparky...

SPARKY: Of course, if they could sell it in stores, maybe I could make up my damn mind, but we all know how companies like to...

WADE: SPARKY!

SPARKY: Sorry. I think I get the rambling trait from my dad. Granted, he DID get it from my granddad, Grandpappy MacDougal. Boy, could that guy talk for...

(Wade angrily stares at Sparky)

SPARKY: Days.

WADE: Look, it's not that bad. All you have to do is calmly explain to them where the other person is coming from. And if that doesn't work, beat the hell out of them.

SPARKY: Wade, I'm not hitting Sanna. You know, for a genius, you tend to be hasty sometimes.

WADE: Hey, when it comes to RK and Buster, logic and reason just don't apply. Besides, do you want to constantly hear RK piss and moan about this argument?

SPARKY: No. He sounds like one of those annoying commercials telling you to go back to school.

EVEREST GUY: You're sitting on the couch watching _Maury_ right now on a TV your bro hooked you up with, and your life is passing you by. You say to yourself, "Oh, maybe I'll go to school in three years." No, (bleep) that shit and go to Everest. Minorities are signing up for affirmative action right now while you're peeping your ex-girlfriend's Facebook status, and you sit here watching a successful man like me talk...yo, nigga, look at me. ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME, YOU STUPID-ASS NIGGA?! LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M (BLEEP) LYING TO YOU ABOUT SCHOOL! You spend all your time taking pictures of your nasty-ass food on Instagram anyway. Why don't you go to a school that gives you absolutely no credentials in the real world? You think I'm lying? Take a look at me. I graduated in one hour. I got a diploma made of Crayola and Elmer's glue. Now I'm here talking to you smelling like R. Kelly's bitch and rocking my fake-ass Louis Vuitton belt which I got off the clearance sale at K-Mart. All you need to do is make the damn call. Because of Everest, there are niggas like you right now that have minimum-wage jobs at McDonald's. Look at me, I'm the manager of my local corner store now. WHY ARE YOU MAKING THIS SO COMPLICATED?! IT'S EASY! MOTHER(BLEEP) IDIOTS!

SCENE 2

The Newman Condominium

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

BUSTER: Yeah, I feel the same way. So, how's the songwriting process? I know, you must be raking in those leaves if you know what I mean.

WADE: Buster?

BUSTER: Hold on a minute. Yes?

WADE: Which celebrity is it this time?

BUSTER: I have no idea. I tried getting in touch with Taylor Swift, but I got this guy named Ed Sheeran instead. He's actually not that bad.

WADE: Ed Sheeran...you're the biggest One Direction fan I know, and you don't know who Ed Sheeran is?

BUSTER: No. He told me he writes songs for Taylor. Does he write songs for 1D too?

WADE: Yes...look, Buster, I want to get in on this.

BUSTER: Ed, I'll call you back. So, what do you mean by "getting in on this?"

WADE: I mean I want to talk to celebrities too.

BUSTER: Why? You already have the Facetime addresses of a lot of celebrities.

WADE: Yeah, but do you know how much of my ego could be boosted by getting celebrity phone numbers?

BUSTER: Why would I want to boost your large ego already?

WADE: Because it irritates me how you of all people could pull this off, and I can't.

BUSTER: Face it, Wade. I'm the genius of the group now.

WADE: The genius? You still think that eating Pop Rocks and drinking soda makes your stomach explode.

BUSTER: Hey, tell that to my friend Kato. Anyway, if you want the numbers, I can hook you up with my guy.

WADE: You have a guy too?

BUSTER: Hey, when you have intel like me, it's easy for you to get these things. Hey, cool, a commercial for Purina!

(Wade sighs)

SCENE 3

The Qureshi Household

Interior Sanna's Bedroom

Seattle, Washington

RK: Sparky, this is pointless.

SANNA: Not as pointless as your argument.

SPARKY: Can it, Qureshi! Now, I'm here because you two need to resolve your differences-for the umpteenth time. Now, in my hands is a tazer. Whenever you two speak out of turn, I zap you hard with this baby.

RK: But what if we don't mean to speak out of turn?

SPARKY: What the...when you speak out of turn, intentional or otherwise, you're interrupting the other person.

RK: But what if...

SPARKY: Time for a demonstration.

(Sparky tazes RK)

RK: Oh, you son of a bitch, I'm going to kill you and take you down to Hell with me!

SPARKY: Nice. Now, Sanna, what is the point you're trying to get across here?

SANNA: Thank you, Sparky. Well, I basically told RK that I thought One Direction was the best boy band of all-time. Obviously they're not, but that's my opinion. Besides, *NSYNC is irrelevant, old news.

SPARKY: See, RK, you need to get with the program. One Direction may not be as talented as *NSYNC, but they're definitely the cool thing right now. They're in style, girls love them, they're five cute European boys with great hair and great voices. They're like the modern-day Beatles. Except none of them have kicked the bucket yet.

RK: I guess I could understand that. Can I explain my point now?

SPARKY: Be my guest.

RK: Well, Sanna needs to understand that without *NSYNC, there would be no One Direction as we speak.

SANNA: OK, first of all, you need to...

(imitating Damien Sandow) SPARKY: SILENCE!

(Sparky tazes Sanna)

SANNA: I'll shut up now.

SPARKY: Good girl. RK, you were saying?

RK: Thank you. Anyway, I know *NSYNC was not the first boy band, but they were one of the most popular. I mean, a couple months ago, I didn't even like pop music. Then I listened to the beautiful voices, saw the flashy dance moves, and that catchy pop rock. I knew when I listened to *NSYNC, I was listening to something beautiful.

(long pause)

SPARKY: RK, two questions: Are you gay?

RK: I'm bisexual, you prejudiced homophobe. Next question.

SPARKY: What does this have to do with your point?

RK: Because One Direction was obviously influenced by *NSYNC. They made being a boy band cool. Well, them AND the Jonas Brothers, but they were cooler.

SANNA: I don't think One Direction was influenced by *NSYNC in any way, shape, or form. But that's your opinion and I can't change that.

RK: Glad you respect that. And Sanna, maybe I should respect One Direction more even though *NSYNC is better than them.

SANNA: Whatever. I'm sorry.

RK: I'm sorry too.

SPARKY: There. Now doesn't that feel better?

SANNA: It really does though. At least we can agree on something.

SPARKY: Really? What?

RK: That Big Time Rush...

RK AND SANNA: SUCKS ASS!

SPARKY: Oh. Both of you think BTR sucks ass?

SANNA: Of course. They're so lame.

RK: Yeah, they're just a bunch of Nickelodeon-controlled puppets with no real talent.

SANNA: I know, right? You rarely ever hear about them.

SPARKY: Well, if they were being whored out like your precious 1D, then maybe you would hear about them, you stupid bitch.

(Sanna slaps Sparky)

RK: Don't you call my woman a stupid bitch!

SANNA: Your woman?

RK: Don't you call my friend a stupid bitch!

SPARKY: Why? Her opinion is brainless bullshit! You prefer One Direction over Big Time Rush? How stupid can a person get?

RK: Hell, 1D is way cooler than BTR. Where are they? On their summer tour with "Mrs. Irrelevant" Victoria Justice?

SPARKY: At least they're touring. Meanwhile, you and 500 other *NSYNC fans who want a reunion won't get it!

RK: We just need Justin to come around!

SPARKY: Oh yeah, I think Lance Bass got some work. ON GRAVITY (BLEEP) FALLS!

RK: I'm not taking this. I'm just going to head home.

SPARKY: Then do that then. THIS FRIENDSHIP IS OVER!

RK: (BLEEP) YOU!

(RK slams the front door shut)

SANNA: Sparky, you can go ahead and leave too.

SPARKY: We don't go to break when you want to go to break. We go to break WHEN THE CHAMP WANTS TO GO TO BREAK!

SANNA: What?

SPARKY: Sorry, I was thinking of something. Anyway, you can't make me leave, you BTR-hating asswipe.

(Sanna throws Sparky out the window and he lands on the ground)

SPARKY: OK, she made a pretty convincing point.

SEGWAY SEGMENT

Buster Says...

BUSTER: Hey, I'm Buster Newman. It's time for you guys to hear what I have to say about life. Right here on...Buster Says!

("Reach For The Stars" by Major Lazer featuring Wyclef Jean playing in the background)

BUSTER: I don't think people appreciate what others do for them. You hold the door for an old man and he just simply says to go in. He doesn't even say thank you! I swear to you. The next time that happens, I'm going to slam the door in that pathetic old man's face. Trying to ruin my time at (bleep) Wendy's, we'll see what happens next time. My next point to make: Why do people start so much drama on YouTube? I was watching a clip from _Family Matters_, and all of a sudden, I see a full-blown argument about the George Zimmerman case. Are you kidding me? Just because the clip has to do with racism, doesn't mean they're inviting you to argue with someone over an unrelated case. I just want to watch my damn video! Geez. OK, next topic. When Daniel Bryan said that John Cena was a parody of wrestling, the fans blindly followed him like a pack of sheep. Look, I respect the beard as much as anybody. See?

(Buster is wearing a Daniel Bryan "Respect The Beard" T-shirt)

BUSTER: Available exclusively on WWE Shop's official website. (winks at the camera) OK, what I'm saying is Cena is not a parody of anything. He didn't become the biggest star in the industry by sitting around and drinking Scotch. He made a name for himself. He became the ambassador for the Make-A-Wish Foundation. He gets the most passionate reaction from the crowd, whether they cheer him or boo him. And he's a great wrestler. I mean, he actually carried The Great Khali in the main event of a pay-per-view. Look, I know I sound like a fanboy, but John Cena doesn't deserve half the hate he gets. He goes out there every night and performs to his highest level of talent, but what does he get in return? NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL! Ashley, Craig, help me out here.

(Ashley and Craig from _Degrassi: The Next Generation _perform their song "Nothing At All" in a video clip)

BUSTER: This has been another edition of Buster Says. Tune in next week for whatever stupid crap RK has planned. Oh, and a message to the love of my life, my crepe Suzette, my boo, Alyssa Milano. If you're watching this, I'm in love with you and David Bugliari can't do a damn thing for you. Good night, everybody!

("Flight Of The Valkyries" by Jim Johnston ends the Segway Segment while Buster chants "YES!" repeatedly)

SCENE 4

The MacDougal Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

BUSTER: So, what? You and RK had a really big fight?

SPARKY: Basically. And now I won't talk to him.

WADE: Why? Because he doesn't feel the same way as Big Time Rush as you do?

SPARKY: No, because he crapped on their name. He called them puppets. Talentless! He thinks their summer tour with Victoria Justice is lame.

BUSTER: Well, what do you expect? Victoria only teamed up with BTR because they can draw a crowd and she can't. Besides, having them on the same bill is great for business.

WADE: Did a celebrity tell you that?

BUSTER: No. Some guy named Iamcage187 on IMDB said that. He's pretty cool.

WADE: Speaking of which, how are the celebrity phone numbers doing?

BUSTER: Great. I can hook you up with Macklemore & Ryan Lewis.

WADE: Cool! I get to talk to the makers of "Thrift Shop," one of the most forward-thinking rap songs today.

SPARKY: Hey Oprah, Gayle, I'm talking here.

BUSTER: Look, Sparky, I know it's tough now. But you are the leader of Testicular Sound Express for a reason. You know how to handle this sort of thing. RK will come around eventually. And if he doesn't, you yell at him and force him to apologize. Because my best friend doesn't quit for nothing.

SPARKY: Thanks Buster. I'm glad I have you for a best friend.

WADE: What am I, chopped liver?

SPARKY: You should be. It's your fault RK and I are on the outs.

WADE: Hey, nobody told you to throw your "I love BTR" propaganda around. Face it, Sparky, you just can't accept it when your friends don't like the things you like.

SPARKY: I can accept it.

WADE: Remember when Jaylynn said she didn't like wrestling? You spent two weeks trying to change her mind and nothing.

SPARKY: I showed her the Triple Threat Tag Team TLC Match at WrestleMania 2000, and all she said was it was cool. How do you watch that match and just think it's cool?

BUSTER: If it makes you feel any better, I don't hate Big Time Rush. In fact, I think they're pretty talented.

SPARKY: Really? You think so?

BUSTER: Yeah. But One Direction's still better.

(disappointed) SPARKY: Oh.

(RK comes in, angry as jalapenos stuffed inside habaneros)

RK: I just have one thing to say to you. Hey, Buster, sexy shorts.

(Buster rolls his eyes while Wade giggles)

SPARKY: What?

RK: Why do you always do this with me?

SPARKY: Do what?

RK: Start trouble. You always want the powder keg to explode.

SPARKY: When was the last time that happened?

RK: The other day, you told me that you saw an Instagram picture of Lisa Cimorelli wearing a Run-DMC T-shirt, and she called them the best rap group of all-time.

SPARKY: OK, I lied about the second part, but I told you it LOOKED like she had on a Run-DMC T-shirt.

RK: Well, your eyesight sucks, because I asked her on Formspring about that, and she said: (reading from a piece of paper) "I don't think I own a Run-DMC T-shirt. I think you're talking about my Hot 97.5 T-shirt. Lol, I got it from a radio station! :)"

SPARKY: You literally wrote down what she said on a piece of paper?

RK: It's Lisa Cimorelli, what do you expect?

SPARKY: Well, sorry if I misled you, but it's not my fault your judgment is clouded by the fact that you're in love with Lisa.

(Sparky goes into the kitchen for some ginger ale)

RK: I'm not in love with Lisa. She just...fascinates me.

(A clip of _Full House _from the episode "Bye Bye, Birdie" is shown where D.J. says, "I fascinate you?")

RK: Not now, D.J.!

SPARKY: It's pretty funny how you try to blame everybody else but yourself. You and Sanna had NO right to trash Big Time Rush like that.

RK: If we don't like 'em, we don't like 'em. Simple as that.

SPARKY: You know what, get out of my house.

(Buster and Wade slowly leave the house)

RK: You want me to go? Oh, I'll go. But just know one thing, Sparky Morton MacDougal: When *NSYNC has their reunion tour and it hits Seattle, I'm going with Buster and Wade. But the third person won't be you. Probably someone who was raised by their mother to appreciate great music. Maybe Halley will be free that night?

SPARKY: YOU BASTARD, GET OUT OF HERE! JUST GET THE (BLEEP) OUT OF HERE!

BITCH CLOCK: HEY, I'M TRYING TO SCREAM IN THE SHOWER!

SPARKY: Sorry, Bitch Clock.

RK: Why are you trying to scream in the shower?

BITCH CLOCK: I'm thinking about Eva Marie on the beach and you guys are killing my mojo!

SCENE 5

The Saltalamacchia Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

BUSTER: Hey, Adam Sandler, here's a hint: Make better movies!

WADE: Wait, who's the next one?

BUSTER: Um, Adam Levine.

WADE: OK. Yo, Adam, nigga, Maroon 5 sucks so hard, that whenever someone needs a hose, they say, "why can't we just use this copy of _Hands All Over_?"

(Buster goes nuts with laughter)

WADE: Bye. Dude, you don't want the poor guy to hear you. His career is bad enough.

BUSTER: I'm sorry. I just love celebrity crank calls.

WADE: I know, right? I haven't had this much fun since the time I was on _Hip Hop Harry._

AUGUST 2006 (taping for the "When I Grow Up" episode)

Wade himself is completely unchanged from his 2013 appearance.

HARRY: Who's inter-ested in a snack? I have some yummy dried apples!

(all the kids head towards the dried apples like their parents don't feed them)

WADE: Do you have anything a little more substantial?

HARRY: Well, I got this water. You want that?

WADE: No! Maybe these assholes won't stand up for themselves, but I am. You fat little out-of-style bear, I'M NOT EATING THAT (BLEEP) HEALTHY GARBAGE!

HARRY: Well, it's all I have. I'm not taking your worthless ass to McDonald's, what you think this is?

WADE: What YOU think this is? You have this stupid-ass kangol that LL Cool J stopped wearing in 1995, and this big medallion that you got from the gum machine at the grocery store.

HARRY: Dude, I paid good money for this, 75 cents plus 10 cents tax. So you can sit your ass back down, because you can't do NOTHING, and put those nasty-ass dried apples in your mouth.

WADE: Or maybe I'll just kick your ass.

HARRY: Yeah, I'd like to see your pencilnecked, scrawny behind try...

(Wade immediately jumps on Harry and starts beating on him, while the kids eat the dried apples in fear)

(doorbell rings)

BUSTER: Damn. If it's Julio, tell him I know nothing about the drug raid.

(Wade opens the door to see an adult Caucasian male)

WADE: Who are you?

CAUCASIAN MALE: I'm Lester Tate, agent for Chief Keef.

WADE: Oh no.

BUSTER: Hey, you're not Julio.

LESTER: My client has received several calls detailing death threats, criticism of his rapping, and this quote: "If I had to choose between getting my eyeballs taken out or listening to your music, I would get my eyeballs taken out."

WADE: Sir, with all due disrespect to your client, he's terrible. I mean, have you ever heard "Macaroni Time"? He makes French Montana look like Nas.

LESTER: We're giving you a warning this time, but keep making crank calls like that and Keef will take it into his own hands. It happened to Katy Perry, it can happen to you.

(Lester leaves the house)

BUSTER: There goes the end of celebrity crank calls.

WADE: I got in trouble. I got in serious trouble for hurting that poor rapper with my harsh words. WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE ME?

(Wade starts crying on the sofa)

BUSTER: Be careful, that's imported from Germany.

SCENE 6

The MacDougal Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

SPARKY: I don't need RK in my life anymore. All I need is YouTube.

("I Write Sins, Not Tragedies" by Panic! At The Disco playing in the background)

Sparky watches videos of Big Time Rush, and then the music video for "Like Nobody's Around." He watches it again because he caught something interesting: In the video, BTR pays tribute to several boy bands throughout history. One of the bands they pay tribute to is *NSYNC themselves. Sparky starts to feel remorseful for thinking *NSYNC is irrelevant and decides to remedy the situation. He messages RK on Facebook to meet him at Ike's Ice Cream Emporium for a talk, but he gets seened instead (when you send someone a PM on Facebook and they never respond to it; it just says something like "Seen Tue 4:14 PM"). Sparky decides to go on Formspring and asks RK (who joined up just so he could talk to Lisa Cimorelli) to meet him at Ike's. RK responds with, "Leave me alone, kid." Sparky's next move: Mailing RK a letter. However, when he gets the letter back, it's torn up. His last move? The proxy method. He makes peace with Sanna, and gets her to call RK so he could meet him.

RK: ALRIGHT, DAMMIT! Sorry, Sanna.

SCENE 7

Ike's Ice Cream Emporium

Interior Dining Area

Seattle, Washington

("Gold Rush" by Clinton Sparks featuring 2 Chainz, Macklemore, and D.A. playing in the background)

SPARKY: You know, you're really something, you know that?

RK: Is that a bad thing?

SPARKY: Well, you trashed Big Time Rush. Look, I don't care if you don't like the things I like, but that doesn't give you the right to act like they don't matter.

RK: I know, Sparky. And you know, I was going to apologize because you and I both know how much BTR means to you.

SPARKY: Really?

RK: Yeah, but you didn't give me a chance. You just started acting like Sanna saying how an *NSYNC reunion would never happen, and how the only work they could get is on an underrated Disney Channel show.

SPARKY: I wouldn't necessarily say _Gravity Falls _is underrated.

RK: You know what I mean!

(The conflict resolution music from _Full House _starts playing)

RK: Look, Sparky, Buster is your best friend and my future husband. Unless Ryan Gosling or Lisa Cimorelli come around. The point here is I'm not Buster. But I shouldn't be underestimated and I should be given more respect.

SPARKY: What does that have to do with this?

RK: If Buster had a problem, you would be the first one running. If I had a problem, you and Wade would draw straws to see who deals with it.

SPARKY: We don't draw straws. We flip coins. But I know where you're coming from. If you're in this group, you live and die with your friends. Same goes for your problems. From now on, I'm going to learn to be more sensitive to what you're dealing with.

RK: Thank you. And I'll learn how to state my opinion in a less obnoxious way so you guys won't feel offended.

SPARKY: Hugs?

RK: Hugs.

(Sparky and RK hug)

SPARKY: That didn't sound too cheesy and hamfisted, did it?

RK: No, I think we did a good job.

SPARKY: Hmmm. So what do you want to do now?

RK: Catch a movie?

SPARKY: Sure.

(Sparky and RK leave Ike's with indifferent looks)

TESTICULAR SOUND EXPRESS: Now it's time for...

STEVE SONGS: Yoo-hoo!

KIDS: Music Time!

STEVE SONGS: With Steve Songs.

("Boom" by P.O.D. playing in the background)

©2013 ANDERSON PRODUCTIONS

("Boom" by P.O.D. playing in the end credits)


End file.
